martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tian Mingzi
He is an ambitious man that destroyed the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. He is the first antagonist to make an appearance in the novel. Appearance A handsome man that looks as if he is at his 20's. He has pale skin and long hair. If this was all he had, then you would mistake him for a handsome scholar of from the mortal realm. But because of his reddish eyes and devlish aura, you would mistake him for a demon in human form. He is seen to always wear long black robes. Personality Ruthless, cunning and deadly. Three words that best describe this madman in his pursuit for power. He is an extremely ruthless man that would kill anyone that dare oppose him. Known for being a deceitful bastard and a mastermind of evil, he has felled countless enemies and betrayed many former companions in his road of martial arts. Cultivation Heavenly Demon Absorbing Art It is a cruel and overbearing cultivation method that absorbs all true essence through a black vortex with a very strong gravitational pull. It can absorb the energy of others and convert it to one's use, also it can absorb even the comprehensions and cultivation attainments of others; which can't be returned apparently. This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. Plot After learning that Mo Eversnow possessed the Magic Cube , Tian Mingzi recruited over 10,000 experts from the Divine Realm in order to defeat Mo Eversnow and steal the Magic Cube . However , he didn't know the true might of the Magic Cube which ultimately led to his defeat . He managed to escape the disaster he inflicted to himself however he lost all information about the whereabouts of the Magic Cube. Later, he's shown to be cooperating with the Saint Race in exchange for his existence remaining intact in the following Great Calamity which is to come. Lin Ming discovers about these affairs and wants to inform Empyrean Divine Dream for this treason, however Tian Mingzi learns that he was to be exposed and so tries to kill Lin Ming but he fails miserably. Lin Ming informs Divine Dream about this treason, Divine Dream afterwards hunts down Tian Mingzi however she was not able to find him because he hid himself within the Asura Road, however his sect wasn't so lucky. After his escape, Divine Dream disbands his sect and thoroughly removed all connections of the Skydark Holy Land to Tian Mingzi and the Saint Race. Tian Mingzi chases Lin Ming in the asura road where he forces him to go to the death valley. He waits for Lin Ming to come out of death valley and then chases after him along with several strong saints. He then managed to trick Lin Ming and put him in a precarious situation, but unfortunately for him, Lin Ming managed to power up and then Lin Ming kills Tian Mingzi. Trivia * If Lin Ming had not crossed paths with Tian Mingzi, then Tian Mingzi would have reached Empyrean and possibly reach Peak Empyrean while having the slim chance of reaching True Divinity... Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Human Race Category:Skydark Holy Land Category:Demondawn Heavenly Palace Category:Demondawn Great World Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens